


Rainy Day Avengers

by ami_ven



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers take advantage of a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" 24-hour challenge "rain, rain go away, come again another day"

**Tony**

The rain pelted the windows of Tony’s workshop, barely audible over his equally-pounding music.

“Hey, Dummy,” said Tony, as the ‘bot rolled up to him, a screwdriver clutched in its claw. “You’re right, I’d have forgotten, if you hadn’t reminded me. But I’m a man of my word! I promised you a complete check-up— steering alignment, oil change, blood pressure, the whole works— and that’s what you’ll get.”

Dummy _whirred_ excitedly, and handed over the screwdriver.

Tony took it, grinning. “Well, we might need a few more tools than this, buddy, but this’ll get us started. Okay, now, hold still…”

**Steve**

He would have to find a new sketchbook soon, Steve thought, turning the page yet again and moving to select a drawing pencil. He felt a little bad, now, for the things he’d once said about Stark Tower— whatever it might look like from the outside, from the _inside_ , it had a fabulous view of Manhattan, and Steve came up to the covered balcony whenever he could.

When it started raining, he probably should have gone back in, but he’d only opened his box of watercolors and started drawing, trying to capture the colors of the city in the rain.

**Bruce**

Bruce was only a few blocks away from Stark Tower when the rain started, but unlike most of the people on the sidewalk, he made no move to get out of it. It was a warm rain, smelling cleaner than the usual New York air, and Bruce slowed, just experiencing it.

He’d never much liked the rain before, when he was on the run— rain meant wet roads and wet clothes, a clinging dampness that would last for days— but now that he had a warm shower and a clean bed waiting for him, he was able to enjoy it.

**Natasha**

Lightning flashed, followed immediately by booming thunder, but Natasha had long ago trained herself not to react to either. She paused by the kitchen window, looking out at the rain, then turned to the cabinets, rummaging around to find what she needed.

She set the saucepan on the stove, then added her ingredients, humming to herself as she stirred. On one trip across the kitchen, Natasha opened the window, letting in the rain-scented breeze, and she stopped to take a deep breath.

She took the pot from the stove, then snagged two sturdy mugs and a thermos, and headed upstairs.

**Coulson**

The rain started out so gently that Coulson didn’t notice at first. He had taken a route through Central Park, without any real destination except seeing something other than the inside of SHIELD headquarters, and he hadn’t seen the sky in long enough to know what the weather promised.

The thunder was still far enough away that he figured there was less of a risk taking shelter under a tree, and ducked beneath the nearest one. It was an oak, with wide limbs and dense leaves— and, mysteriously, _an apple_ , that fell directly onto Coulson’s head.

He looked up, smiling.

**Jane**

Jane hurriedly pulled a tarp over her machines, thankful that she had thought to secure them to the Tower roof. She wouldn’t be able to gather any more data until after the storm cleared, but she could make a start at analyzing what she had so far.

Coming back down the stairs, she stopped at the window, looking out at the rain. She’d never really stopped to just _look_ at it, before she’d started dating the god of thunder. Speaking of which…

Jane checked her watch, and swore under her breath, then hurried down the stairs to meet her boyfriend.

**Clint**

Clint sat near enough to the trunk of the big oak tree that he could only just feel the spray of the rain as it hit the farther-out limbs. He leaned back against it, watching the people down below run for cover— except for one, seemingly-unimportant guy in a dark suit, who watched the others go, before ducking under Clint’s tree.

Grinning, the archer took one more bite of the apple he’d been eating, and let it drop.

Coulson looked up, grinning back at him. “You’d better be planning to come down from there, because I am _not_ coming up.” 

**Darcy**

She probably looked strange, walking across the lobby of Stark Tower with a plaid blanket around her shoulders, but Darcy didn’t care. The rain was getting harder, with a whipping wind that swirled the loose fliers on the street outside.

But there was something else outside that had caught her attention, a bedraggled-looking figure who opened the doors, dripping on the marble floor.

“Are you crazy?” she demanded, before he could speak, throwing the blanket around him. “Big Green or not, you’re gonna catch your death of cold!”

Bruce grinned, and pulled her in for a kiss. “Pretty crazy, yeah.”

**Thor**

“Dearest Jane,” said Thor, standing as she walked into their apartment. “How go your experiments?”

“They’re fine,” she said. “But I can’t get any more data with all this cloud cover.”

Thor looked out at the rain, now lashing harder against the floor-to-ceiling windows, and frowned. “I have much more experience _summoning_ a storm, but perhaps I could attempt—”

Jane smiled, and tugged him down for a kiss. “I appreciate the offer, but the experiments can wait. I believe we have plans for this evening?”

“Indeed we do,” Thor agreed, and offered her his arm. “This way, my lady.”

**Pepper**

Safely in her own apartment, Pepper kicked off her shoes, wriggling her toes in the soft carpet. Her day hadn’t exactly been bad, but it had been long, and complicated, and she was more than happy to see the end of it. She leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window, listening to the patter of the rain, until the door opened behind her.

“You look like you could use a drink,” said Natasha, and she turned to find the spy, holding up a thermos.

“Oh, you read my mind, darling,” Pepper sighed, and reached for a mug.

THE END


End file.
